My Sweety Dog
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Dari judulnya, apa yang bisa kalian perkirakan? Ada orang yang mempunyai anjing baru? Anjing baru yang merepotkan? Atau kekasih barunya adalah anjing barunya? Bagaimana jika itu semua benar? Atau mungkin dari ketiga persepsi itu tidak ada yang benar? Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun [FWC Try Out]


**My Sweety Dog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By :**

 **Ryuu Yagami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

Baekhyun menilik setiap sudut kostan lima kamarnya. Sepi. Itu satu kata yang menggambarkan tempat kostnya saat ini. Manik mata Baekhyun mulai membola tidak ada di dalam kandangnya. Rasa cemas menyelimuti diri Baekhyun seketika. Kemana anjing barunya yang manis itu.

Baekhyun dikagetkan untuk kedua kalinya saat manik matanya melirik kandang Bbyul anjing kesayangan Suho. Bbyul tidak ada dikandangnya juga. Tunggu, itu sudah bisa dipastikan Bbyul dengan majikannya. Lagipula, anjingnya yang lain seperti Motnani dan Yeppeuni masih ada. Sedangkan, yang hilang hanya Bbyul, tunggu Bbyul tidak hilang. Yang hilang hanya Mongryoung anjing barunya.

Dimana Mongryoung?

 **=My Sweety Dog=**

Dari judulnya, apa yang bisa kalian perkirakan? Ada orang yang mempunyai anjing baru? Anjing baru yang merepotkan? Atau kekasih barunya adalah anjing barunya?

Bagaimana jika itu semua benar? Atau mungkin dari ketiga persepsi itu tidak ada yang benar?

Arahkan kamera kalian posisikan pada sebuah rumah sederhana yang berletak diantara rumah lainnya. Pilihlah salah satu rumah. Jika kalian beruntung, kalian akan menemukan seorang pemuda tampan dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang tinggi.

 **=3=**

Tirai jendela bergeser pelan. Sinar sang surya mulai menerangi setiap sudut kamar sederhana berisikan dua ranjang berbeda. Cicit bunyi burung mulai terdengar di gendang telinga Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu dengan malas mengucak sebelah matanya. Lalu berganti posisi membelakangi cahaya surya yang menerangi paginya.

"Kau mau ikut lari pagi tidak?"

Suara tenor lembut menyapa telinganya dipagi pagi. Sedangkan, Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya malas dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

Suho hanya mendesah malas mengerti maksud dari kode tangan Chanyeol. Tak ambil pusing ia melanjutkan mengajak teman satu kostnya yang lain untuk lari pagi dengannya. Chanyeol memang tukang tidur.

"Bawa kucingku ke kamarku hyung"

"Ambil saja sendiri. Aku akan pergi bersama yang lain"

Chanyeol mendecih menanggapi. Terkadang seniornya yang satu itu memang menyebalkan baginya. Tapi, sebenarnya ia itu baik. Sangat. tapi tetap saja mengesalkan.

Guk.

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang sudah hampir tertutup. Berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika yang ia lihat bukan kucingnya yang manis. Lagipula, sejak kapan kucing berbunyi 'guk'?

"Kau siapa?"

Chanyeol berpikir keras. Anjing yang ada di kostan hanya ada enam atau. Bahkan, ia sudah lupa di kotsannya ada berapa anjing yang dipelihara oleh teman-temannya. Yang ia kenal hanya Monggu, Jjanggu, Motnani, Bbyul dan Yeppeuni. Berapa jumlahnya? Lima? Hanya itu yang ia kenal.

Guk guk.

"Kka"

Chanyeol mengusir anjing kecil itu dengan kesal. Satu lagi pengganggu tidur Chanyeol dipagi hari. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Arghhhhh"

Chanyeol menjerit kaget saat dirasanya ada beberapa tulang yang menancap di betisnya. Tangannya mengepal erat siap melemparkan tinjunya ke arah seekor anjing sebelum sebuah teriakan menghentikan aksinya.

"Mongryong"

Mongryong?

Chanyeol menatap heran ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah berteriak layaknya anaknya sedang dipukuli oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat berlebihan sekali.

"Mwo? Kau ingin memukulnya? Pukulah"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terheran-heran. Lihatlah, Baekhyun memeluk erat anak anjing itu seolah anak anjing itu adalah anaknya. Dan, lihatlah kedua bola matanya yang seolah tersakiti itu. ditambah dengan kata-kata yang sangat menggelikan bagi Chanyeol. Pagi cerah yang aneh bagi Chanyeol.

"Bawa anakmu itu pergi"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, tingkah Baekhyun saat ini lucu baginya. Tapi, tidak untuk kakinya yang sekarang sudah memiliki tatoo yang sangat aneh.

"Kau benar-benar jahat"

"Berhentilah berdrama. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood baik"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baehyun yang masih dengan dramanya yang sering ditonton di televisi. Sebenarnya, ia menyukai wajah Baekhyun yang memelas seperti itu. Namun, kakinya tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang sangat.

Ini pagi yang buruk bagi Chanyeol. Dan, sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar malas untuk keluar kamar.

 **=3=**

Resiko anak kostan saat akhir bulan memang seperti ini. Hanya makan mie instant dan segelas air mineral dan juga cemilan ringan di toples. Itulah yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini. Setelah membenahi kakinya ia mulai sarapan. Berhubung, ia sudah tidak bisa tidur di Minggu paginya.

"Kejutan"

Suho mengagetkan Chanyeol dengan melempar kucing hitam milik Chanyeol. Tertawa lebar saat melihat Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk memakan mienya.

"Mwoya"

Suho mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol. Tangannya mulai meraih-raih mangkuk mie yang dipegang Chanyeol.

Sehabis lari pagi, ia membutuhkan sebuah asupan makanan untuk perutnya yang lapar. Biasanya ada Kyungsoo yang setia melayaninya tapi entahlah Kyungsoo sedang tidak di kostan.

"Aku mau, Chanyeolie"

"Sana bikin"

Suho mendecih malas. Namun, ia mengikuti saran Chanyeol untuk membuat makanan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya membawa makanan dari luar. Hebat bukan. Jangan lupakan jika Suho itu kaya. Sekalipun, sudah akhir bulan tetap saja uangnya masih bisa untuk mandi.

"Itu"

Kedutan terbentuk di dahi yang tertutupi poni pendek Chanyeol. Tidak adakah seorangpun yang tahu jika Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin hari Minggunya diganggu siapapun dan apapun.

"Mworago?Masaklah sendiri hyung. Aishhh"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mie instant ia terus saja merutuk pada orang itu.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bingung. Kenapa dengan teman satu kostnya yang satu ini.

"Ini aku Baekhyun"

"Aku sudah selesai. Dan kau! Kka"

 **=3=**

"Kau tahu teman satu kostan kita kan?"

"Nugu?"

"Chanyeol"

Manik mata Kyungsoo terheran-heran menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memasang pose berpikir.

Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang mau peduli pada sekitarnya. Untuk itulah Kyungsoo agak sedikit aneh saat belah bibir Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Apa dia tidak mengenalku?"

Hampir saja Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di kantin. Ia tahu Baekhyun memang terkenal. Tapi, memangnya semua orang harus tahu siapa Byun Baekhyun itu. Temannya yang satu ini memang sedikit sombong.

Jika kalian tidak kenal Baekhyun dari jurusan IPS 4. Berarti kalian bukan salah satu penghuni sekolah ternama ini.

"Haruskah semua orang mengenal Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku ini terkenal di sekolah"

Sekali lagi memang benar Baekhyun sangat terkenal. Ketenarannya bukan karena pemenang olympiade atau apapun itu. Setiap orang di kampus ini kenal Byun Baekhyun karena sikap playboy dan wajah manisnya. Saat banyak yang menyukainya. Jangan lupakan jika banyak juga yang membencimu.

Seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun banyak dipuja oleh perempuan dan pemuda di sekolahnya. Namun, dimata sebagian para gadis Byun Baekhyun itu hanyalah tikus pengganggu. Mungkin mereka belum menyadari jika feromon Baekhyun sangat kental dan pasti mereka akan kaget jika mereka terperangkap dengan feromon milik Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak jadi"

Kyungsoo menyenggol pelan bahu sempit Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karena acara minum susunya terganggu oleh tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau ti-"

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari susu kotak miliknya. Hampir saja ia ingin menyemburkan susu yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika penglihatannya tidak terganggu.

Chanyeol. Pemuda yang membuatnya hampir menyemburkan susu di mulutnya. Orang yang sempat ia bicarakan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan, orang itu berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun saat ini dengan wajah datarnya. benar-benar ingin berteriak saat ini.

 **=3=**

Diam. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol pelan. Ia tak tahu ia mau di bawa kemana. Yang ia tahu hanya satu ia butuh privacy. Tidak, bukan dirinya melainkan Chanyeol. Karena sebelumnya mereka sempat berdebat. Jelas saja, bel hampir berbunyi dan Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk mengikutikaki panjang itu. Demi apa. Lebih baik Baekhyun tidur di uks berpura-pura sakit daripada harus mengikuti kaki panjang yang membawanya entah kemana ini.

Berhenti. Baekhyun menubruk dada bidang Chanyeol dengan tidak elitnya. Chanyeol sengaja sekali berhenti mendadak. Untuk itulah jangan ditanya bagaimana bisa posisi Baekhyun saat ini seolah memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Pose yang bagus untuk dilihat oleh sepasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka saat ini.

 **=3=**

"Aku hebat kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini. Dia kan tidak se bitchy kelihatannya"

Pemuda berkulit sedikit hitam itu hanya menggeram kesal karena ia harus mengeluarkan uang dalam nominal yang besar. Sialan. Dia benar-benar tiris uang kali ini.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol"

 **=3=**

Backstreet.

Apakah boleh kata-kata yang selama ini dirahasiakan melalui sikap keduanya dibuka secara perlahan? Atau biarkan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu sebenarnya?

 **=3=**

"Tidak. Kau sudah membuatku terbakar karena kegilaanmu dengan orang aneh diluaran sana dan kau tidak mau menerima hukuman mu? Persetan dengan semuanya"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangisnya yang hampir keluar. Tangannya yang dirantai hanya mengepal menahan amarah yang hampir memuncak.

itu yang dilakukan seorang Baekhyun. Ingin sekali Baekhyun membalas ini pada kekasihnya. Membuat kekasihnya benar-benar bertekuk lutut di bawahnya. Tapi kenyataannya ia belum mampu untuk melakukan semua itu.

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu"

 **=3=**

Guk guk.

Mongryoung berlari mengejar tulang mainan yang dilempar sang majikannya. Anjing baru Baekhyun ini memang paling menurut daripada Motnani dan Yeppeuni.

Baekhyun belum sempat bermain dengan anjing barunya yang satu ini. Tugas sekolah membuatnya benar-benar tidak dapat melihat kondisi anjing peliharaannya. Tapi, ia tetap menyempatkan diri untuk tetap memberi makanan kepada anjingnya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Deg.

Jantung Baekhyun terhenti seketika mendengar sapaan ringan dari belah bibir yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"Jangan takut aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu"

Pemuda tinggi itu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun cepat. Mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai tak ada celah antara wajah keduanya.

Setidaknya itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun tenang. Karena, Baekhyun tahu ia tidak akan diperlakukan kasar. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **=3=**

Baekhyun hanya pemuda manis yang sok player. Sebenarnya, ia hanyalah pemuda sendirian yang belum pernah mencicipi apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya.

Selama ini sebenarnya ia hanya berhubungan sehari dengan semua mantannya. Kecuali, dengan satu orang yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi, jujur saja Baekhyun masih tetap bodoh soal percintaan.

Ia masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah pemuda yang berstatus menjadi kekasihnya itu benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya sekedar menjadikannya pelampiasan nafsu sesaat? Atau hanya sebagai hiasan di meja belajar atau mungkin menjadikannya hewan peliharaan.

Bolehkah Baekhyun mencoba memutar takdir nya?

 **=3=**

"Baekhyunie"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang mencegahnya untuk berjalan pulang ke kostan mereka. Masalah kecil yang selalu diperbesar oleh Baekhyun. Yang berujung dengan Baekhyun yang kalah. Ini terjadi setiap minggunya seperti sebuah keadaan normal yang terus berlanjut.

Kali ini masalahnya adalah Mongryoung anjing baru Baekhyun.

Tidak. Mongryoung tidak melakukan kesalahan. Yang melakukan kesalahan adalah Chanyeol. Ia tidak sengaja menginjak ekor Mongryoung. Dan, sialnya Baekhyun menerjemahkan kejadian itu dengan kalimat "Chanyeol menginjak Mongryoung dengan sengaja karena, Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara seharian penuh dengan Chanyeol"

Sialan.

"Aku minta maaf"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan menampar dua kali pipi Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat.

"Kau mulai berani denganku eoh?"

Baekhyun mendecih kecil. Sekarang ia harus membalas perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Untuk itu ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk melawan.

"Kenapa aku harus menurut denganmu jika nyatanya kau malah membuatku sakit dalam sangkarmu"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah karena takut. Chanyeol orang yang susah ditaklukan dan Baekhyun hampir menurut lagi pada Chanyeol saat ini.

Aku tidak lemah. Kalimat yang terngiang dalam kepala Baekhyun yang membuatnya tetap bertahan pada tujuannya.

"Oke, kita bahas yang awal aku tidak mencium Luhan. Tapi, ia yang menciumku terlebih dahulu. Dan, kedua aku tidak sengaja menginjak ekor Mongryong sungguh"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan!"

"Oke, kau butuh apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia berpikir dalam diam. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia ucapkan selanjutnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Lama, sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang. Aku rela sakit demi kebahagiaanmu. Kenapa kau sekarang malah melakukan perlawanan? Memangnya kau hebat huh?"

Baekhyun hampir menjerittertahan dengan gigi kecilnya yang masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan besar Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah menekan pergelangan tangannya itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis.

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Sialan. Chanyeol benar-benar brengsek.

 **=3=**

Crang.

Gemerincing rantai bersautan seakan mengerti rasa sakit yang terdalam pada tubuh yang sudah rapuh itu.

Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya bisa menggertakkan gerahamnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan berakhir seperti ini. Terkurung layaknya seekor anjing kecil yang lemah. Dengan rantai yang mengekang lehernya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa dalam kondisi menjijikkan seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, saat ia terbangun. Ia mencium bau amis darah yang tercium dari luka di tubuhnya. Dan, ia sudah dalam kondisi lehernya terikat rantai. Rantai itu hanya menempel di lehernya saja. Ia benar-benar seperti seekor anjing malang.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol kalah.

"Mongryong, lihatlah kawan barumu"

Baekhyun menyeringai dengan kedua tangannya memeluk erat anjing kecil -Mongryoung- layaknya Mongryoung adalah sebuah boneka tak hidup.

"Yeobo"

Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut. Setelah melepaskan Mongryoung dari tangannya.

"Kau manis jika seperti ini. Sesekali, seperti ini tidak apa kan?"

Grep.

Dengan cepat kedua tangan Chanyeol yang bebas itu mencengkeram kerah baju sekolah milik Baekhyun, membuat sang empunya menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

Mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung masing-masingkarena jarak yang tipis diantara mereka.

"Saranghae"

 **=3=**

Keberuntungan. Satu kata yang tepat diperuntukkan pada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu bebas dari jeratan Baekhyun dengan mudahnya.

Bodohnya Baekhyun, ia baru menyadari jika ada sesuatu hal yang salah kemarin. Dan, lebih bodohnya lagi. Ia kehilangan jejak keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Sialan. Sejak kapan ia pindah dari tempat ini Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun menceritakan kisah percintaannya yang sangat monoton. Tapi, tidak menurut Kyungsoo. Kisah percintaan mereka itu sangat menarik bagi Kyungsoo yang sudah bosan dengan kisah cinta yang romantic.

"Minggu kemarin ia sudah merencanakannya"

Keren. Satu kata yang ada di benak Baekhyun saat tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah mengetahui rencananya dari seminggu yang lalu. Wajar saja jika saat mereka menghabiskan malam. Setelah itu juga Chanyeol menghilang.

"Memang kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa"

Sekarang ia harus melancarkan serangan kedua.

 **=3=**

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dilihatnya rantai yang melekat di lehernya. Lagi.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Baekhyun akan menemukannya secepat ini. Suatu musibah tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

"I catch you. My sweety dog"

Baekhyun datang membawakan sepiring nasi putih dengan ikan goreng sebagai lauknya.

Sialan. Tingkah Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia menganggap Chanyeol adalah seekor anak anjing.

Lihat saja porsi makannya yang sedikit. Susu formula di mangkuk. Dan, cara Baekhyun mengusap rambut hitam Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terlihat seperti anak anjing yang malang.

"Aku bukan seekor anjing"

"Aku juga bukan budakmu yang harus menuruti semua permintaanmu"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf untuk selama ini, bisakah?"

Baekhyun diam mencerna perkataan Chanyeol yang terkesan aneh di akhir. 'Bisakah?' Bisa untuk apa?

"Jika untuk memaafkan kesalahanmu itu sudah. Tidak, untuk membebaskanmu my sweety dog"

"Aku bukan anjingmu!"

"Aku punya dua anjing baru namanya Mongryong dan Chanyeol"

"Terserah, suapi aku dengan bibirmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang terkesan menyerah itu.

"Aku bukan pemuas nafsumu"

 **=3=**

"Kau berhubungan dengan orang lain?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tiba tiba ia ingat saat Sehun menciumnya dengan ganas. Sudah dipastikan jika akan membekas di bibirnya.

Sekecil apapun perbedaan pada bibirnya. Chanyeol tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau semurahan itu. Apa kau juga sudah sering tidur dengan namja diluar sana? Cih"

Plakk.

Hening. Hanya ada deru napas tak beraturan dari keduanya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol pun hanya mengusap pelan sebelah pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Baekhyun.

"Kau juga mencium Luhan bukan?"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Chanyeol kira Baekhyun sudah lupa tentang kejadian itu. Tapi, nyatanya ingatan Baekhyun masih sangat baik. Tapi, bukan Chanyeol yang mencium Luhan lebih tepatnya Luhan yang mencium Chanyeol. Kejadian itu begitu cepat bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu berpura-pura menjalin kasmaran dengan yang lain. Tapi bukan berarti kau bebas mencium siapapun"

Seolah tahu Chanyeol tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah yang lalu. Baekhyun menyeringai kecil.

"Aku sekarang menjadi majikanmu! Aku mau apapun terserah. Karena kau sudah menjadi anjingku yang menuruti perintahku!"

"Tapi kau sudah membebaskanku!"

"Mongryoung bebas tapi dia tetap menjadi anjingku"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau untuk beberapa waktu ia harus patuh dalam sangkar yang dibuat Baekhyun. Sampai nanti, ia yang akan mengurung Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan anjingmu!"

"Kau itu anjing baruku. Sadarlah!"

 **=3=**

Chanyeol memeluk erat Mongryoungdengan sebelah tangannya. Tangan yang satunya menggenggam erat stir mobil.

Bibirnya masih menyeringai hingga saat ini. Ia sudah memikirkan rencana yang benar-benar tidak mungkin tidak berhasil baginya.

Chanyeol menelusuri jalan kota Seoul di tengah malam. Hujan salju mulai turun. Chanyeol yang melihat bulir salju turun itu mulai mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Track. Chanyeol menaruh kardus kecil itu. Tanpa sadar ia mulai tertawa kecil melihat kardus itu.

"Jujur saja pertama kali aku membeli mu, aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan saat kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku seketika hidupku menjadi kacau"

Chanyeol menghela napas kecil.

"Seharusnya, dari awal kau masuk ke dalam kamarku"Chanyeol terdiam sesaat."saat itulah aku membuangmu. Itu juga jika aku sadar bahwa yang masuk ke kamarku itu kau haha"

"My sweety dog?"

Deg.

"Apa itu kau?"

Brengsek.

Chanyeol merutuk kesal. Tanpa perlu menoleh untuk memastikan pemilik suara itu. Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Baekhyun.

Kenapa ia harus ada di tempat ini. Seharusnya, ia berada di kostan lima kamar yang di lagi Chanyeol harus menghela napas meratapi nasib sialnya.

"Kau mengajak Mongryoung ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya bosan jadi ku ajak saja Mongryoung"

"Aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan syal berwarna merah dan biru. Ia memakaikan syal berwarna biru ke leher Chanyeol. Tersenyum lebar saat di rasanya cocok untuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau memberikan padanya juga?"

Nada tidak terima dari bibir Chanyeol keluar begitu saja. Ia tidak menyukai Mongryoung. Ingat. Jelas saja ia tidak suka saat Baekhyun memakaikan syal berwarna ungu itu ke Mongryoung.

"Pakaikan aku"

"Aku pakaikan tapi berhenti menganggapku seperti seekor anjing"

"Kau ini tidak tahu yang mana sandiwara dan yang mana yang nyata ya?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Tangannya mulai terulur untuk memakaikan syal berwarna merah ke leher putih Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Lepaskan syal itu dari Mongryoung dan panggil aku yeobo"

"Kenapa memberikanku Mongryoung jika nyatanya kau tidak menyukai Mongryoung?"

"Karena aku tahu kau suka anjing"

"Anjing baruku yang ini memang manis sekali"

Baekhyun melompat meraih leher Chanyeol dan memelukChanyeol dengan erat.

"Menjijikkan. Menjauh dariku"

"Eoh? Memangnya kau bisa jauh dariku? Seingatku saat kau melarikan diri dariku kau memeluk erat fotoku"

"Aku tidak seperti itu"

Guk.

"Shikeuro"

"Ya!"

Akankah bisa Chanyeol menerima Mongryoung ada di hidupnya. Sepertinya tidak. Setelah tahu kisah menyedihkan antara Chanyeol dan Mongryoung.

Tapi, mungkin saja bisa. Entahlah, hanya Chanyeol yang tahu.

"Kita bisa bertemu juga karena Yeppeuni loh"

 **FIN**


End file.
